SheZow Vs WordGirl
by shezow fan
Summary: WordGirl is having her first convention WordGirl Con and Kelly is now a big fan of WordGirl. Guy doesn't like WordGirl because he think WordGirl is a bad superhero. So he challenges WordGirl to see who is the best superhero. SheZow or WordGirl. Guy is Shezow.


"OMG WordGirl is having her first convention". Kelly said walking into the kitchen reading a news paper.

"Who? " Guy said. "WordGirl is a superhero from Fair City" Said Kelly. " I never heard of her " Said Guy.

"She is kinda only popular in Fair City " Said Kelly. " I thought Shezow was the only superhero you liked " Said their mom.

"I still like Shezow but I like WordGirl now . After reading her comic books and watching videos about her I really like WordGirl now. And now because of me WordGirl is having her first convention " Said Kelly.

"How did you get WordGirl a con?" Ask Guy. " I called the mayor of Fair city and told him the city would get more money if they had a WordGirl Con" Said Kelly. " When is the WordGirl Con ?" Ask their mom. " It's next week . Can we go to the convention ? " Ask Kelly .

"Yes . I will tell your Dad we are going to Fair city for the con " Said Droosha. "Thank you so much mom. I'm going to get ready " Said Kelly running out of the kitchen .

Later in Fairy City T.J. is happy that WordGirl is having a con . " I can't wait for the WordGirl Con" said T.J. " Why is Word Girl having a convention?" Ask Becky who is secretly WordGirl ".

" The mayor said the city would get a lot of money for having the con" Said T.J. " I wish the mayor told me about the con" said Becky.

Later the week of the convention Guy and Kelly are about to leave to go the convention. " Kelly we are about leave are you ready ?" Said Guy opening his door. " I'm ready " Said Kelly . " What are you wearing ?" Ask Guy. "I'm wearing my SheZow cosplay" Said Kelly. "Okay, but we have to leave now if we want to get to the con in time". said Guy.

Later on their way to Fair City in the car. " So what super powers does WordGirl have ?" Ask Guy . " She has almost the same super powers as Shezow. And super vocabulary " said Kelly. " Super vocabulary but super vocabulary isn't a super power. WordGirl sounds like a dork " said Guy.

"WordGirl isn't a dork. She is a awesome superhero." Said Kelly angrily .

Later at the convention Becky and her little brother T.J. are at the convention when Kelly and Guy show up.

"Who are you suppose to be?" T.J. ask Kelly who is cosplaying Shezow. " I'm Shezow " said Kelly. "I never heard of Shezow before ." Said T.J.

"I guess WordGirl is so popular that no body knows who Shezow is ." Said Kelly.

Later Guy who is secretly Shezow is walking around the convention . " I don't get why people love Word Girl so much. She isn't even that good of a superhero" Said Guy .

"Hi, I'm new to Fair City. Can you tell me why the people here like Word Girl so much?" Guy asking a girl. " I'm Becky . The reason why people like WordGirl in fair city is because she is always saving the day and stopping bad guys". Said Becky. "Thanks " said Guy walking way.

"That it I'm going to show these people that Word Girl isn't a good superhero. You go girl ." Guy said truing in to Shezow the famous female superhero. "I wish I don't have to dress like a girl but at least I have cool super powers and other cool stuff " Said Shezow.

Later WordGirl is at the con. "Hi everybody and welcome to WordGirl Con" Said WordGirl. Then all of a sudden there was a pink flash. It was SheZow flying . "Who are you pink girl? " Ask WordGirl . "I am not pink girl . My name is Shezow and I'm here to challenge you" Said Shezow.

"A challenge" said. WordGirl "A hero challenge" Said Shezow.

Later out side WordGirl and Shezow are having their first challenge to see who is the fastest . "I have been told we have almost the same powers. Let" have a race around the world to see who is the fastest" Said Shezow. " Okay but I'm really fast" Said WordGirl.

"On you mark get set... Go" said the mayor. A couple minutes later WordGirl is the first to appear. "Yes I'm faster than Shezow " Said WordGirl . Than came Shezow . "Okay so your faster than me. Let's see if you're powerful than me" Said Shezow. Than all of a sudden the bank alarm went off.

"Oh no someone is robing the bank. I have to go stop a bank robbery " Said WordGirl . A lot of villians were trying to rob the bank but WordGirl was able to stop them all.

"Wow .That was a lot villains. I guess you are a good superhero." Said Shezow. "Thanks I think . We should hang out more. It's nice to meet another girl superhero" Said WordGirl. "Um Yeah girl superhero" Said Shezow.

The end.


End file.
